


Ten Sexual Practices Worth the Practice

by BeaRyan



Series: Rare Pairs for Grey's Anatomy [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Series: Clickbait prompts, Andrew is a Just Do It kind of guy, F/M, It's not really questioning if you don't think all that hard about it, It's only an M rating, Maggie overthinks it, can we stop talking about it and bang already?, casual homo, current hetero, except yeah homo, no homo bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew wants to help Maggie work on her kinky bucket list, but Doctor Pierce is fixated on a piece of new information and can't stop trying to diagnose his sexuality.  Read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Sexual Practices Worth the Practice

"You'd hate it. Seriously, you would hate it." His grin is knowing, almost smug, and Maggie has to remind herself that she can't punish him with scut tomorrow just because they spent their early twenties differently. Andrew was an undergrad during his, and from the hints he's dropped quite a playboy, and she was busy with her residency. They'd led different lives, but they were both here now, in her bed, satiated by not yet willing to sleep. 

He flicks to the next item on his phone and she wonders what it would be like to have the time and privacy to try all ten of items listed in this click bait article "Ten Sexual Practices Worth the Practice."

"How do you know what I'd like?" she asks.

"I've made it my mission in life to know exactly how to keep you happy." His hand trails along the outer edge of her breast and she doesn't hide her shiver. 

He whispers in her ear, teasingly, "I keep all my attendings happy." 

She shoves against his chest, pushing him away with nowhere close to enough force to move him. "Does that include my father?" 

"I still haven't forgiven you for that."

"What's there to forgive?"

"Not telling me," he answers.

"You didn't ask."

"I did. You said your parents were from Boston."

"They are. Richard isn't..." She tries to find the words, but she doesn't often say the things that matter most. The words tend to tumble out in a tangle, nonsensical to most people through the layers of metaphor and panic. "I'm still getting to know him. I don't think of him as my father." 

"Uncle?"

She doesn't want to talk about Richard. There's a perfectly good naked man beside her and she's only tried three of the six items she's seen on the sex list so far. Fifty percent is an unacceptable score. She needs to know what the last four items are, and if she hasn't done all of them she's knocking something off the list tonight. The ice thing could probably be done quickly. Spanking might wake the kids. One day when they had a decent chunk of time off she'd show Andrew that she _did_ like bondage, no matter what he thought she'd like. It might even be true. 

"What's next on the list?" she asks. 

"Threesome."

Damn. She hasn't done it and there's no practical way to do it tonight. 

"I would if you wanted to," Andrew offers. "It's not something I'm craving, and we'd have to talk it to death because I don't know how either of us would feel about sharing at this point, but if you wanted to..."

He's hesitant and she decides to explore the weakness. For once he's not ahead of her. It feels like she's always trying make up with enthusiasm and projected confidence what she lacks in first hand knowledge. "I thought all men liked to see two women together." 

"If you need a lesbian experience just say that. Based on what she's heard from my bedroom Arizona might be willing to show you the ropes. I don't think she'd let me in the room with you two though." 

His tone is teasing, affectionate, but she's still uncomfortable. Sometimes the difference in their ages and lives shows. She didn't grow up with the idea of sexuality as a spectrum, and by the time someone had introduced her to the concept she'd already settled into the idea of herself as a heterosexual. She wouldn't know where to begin with a woman and she felt awkward often enough already. She was happy with men, with this man. Maybe she could even be happy with him long term. Right now though she was going to make him squirm. "What if I wanted my threesome to be two men instead of two women?"

"Fine," he answers. 

"Fine?" She wasn't prepared for that. Fine. "Have you..." 

"Has it been long enough since I was with anyone other than you for my clean test results to be highly reliable? Yes."

He'd done something worthy of testing? Everything was worthy of testing of course but still. She'd had tests run on herself but even as the blood was being drawn she'd known she was probably overreacting. This wasn't that. Maybe. What had he done?

Maggie's lungs scream for air, but she somehow can't make herself take a breath. The headline flashes in her mind "Cardio-thoracic surgeon smothers under the weight of shock" and she forces herself to breathe in. On the exhale she forms words. "You're gay?" 

He sinks into his pillow and looks at the ceiling instead of at her. "If you'd let me take a video of us I could prove to you that I'm not. Guess you're just going to have to rely on memory and circumstantial evidence."

Her thighs are still tired from riding him and when she shifts she can feel the pleasant ache between them that testifies to time well spent. "Bi. You're bi. I just didn't know. It's OK." 

"I don't think it even counts as bi. I was just kind of making the most of life. Taking whatever opportunities came my way." 

Maggie lets her doctor persona slide into place. Identify the symptoms, categorize them, and figure out what you're working with. "You were with a man? Men?" He doesn't answer and she wants to choke him. He's always like this about his past. He'll tell her what she needs to know - that this activity requires more lube or that she'd enjoy it more if she moved her thigh 30 degrees to the left - but exactly how he gained that information is between him and whoever he learned it with. 

He says, "Don't make too much of this. If you want two guys in bed I'm not against making it happen for you. We'd need to talk through exactly what you want and what you don't want, but this is on the list of things I'm willing to do to make you happy." 

"What wouldn't you do?" It's off topic and she curses herself as soon as the words are out. 

"Breath play." 

"I don't know what that is." 

"Choking," he says. 

"Oh my God!"

He finally looks at her and he's smiling again, enjoying her shock. "I said I wouldn't do it." 

"OK. Good. No, you definitely won't be doing that." After a pause, she asks, "People do that?" 

"People do all kinds of things. Think back to when you were an intern working a shift in the ER." 

"The sex stuff was most people with things lodged in their rectums," she says. She takes a deep breath and weighs the importance of the question. It _is_ something she needs to know. Damn that stupid click bait article for ever starting this conversation. "Is that something you'd like to do?"

His tone is incredulous. "Get something weird stuck in my butt and having it surgically removed? Hard pass. No. Put that on the list under breath play." 

She flops back on her pillow and wishes he just had a heart condition or asthma. She'd know how to work around that. "That's not what I meant. I meant... men. Do you need men?" Another though follows that one and slides out of her mouth before she's had a chance to vet it. "Are you thinking of men when you're with me?" 

He looks at her like she's crazy and she can feel him get quiet the way he does when he knows it's his turn to be the sane one. He spins out more often, but she spins further and faster. So far they've been able to take turns being the disaster.

She bites her lip to keep more words from tumbling out. He's so good, so patient, and she can feel the verbal slurry trying to race away from her and drown him. As long as he's OK with her lack of a penis she'll be OK with whatever he needs. She can buy a penis, right? That's a thing. Heck, there's a rather nice one in the nightstand right now. She weighs her options and decides she'd rather not share her most reliable companion with the man who can still surprise her like this. She'll buy him his own. Their own. Her own for him. What is the proper ownership pronoun for a synthetic penis to use on your boyfriend? When did life get this complicated?

He runs a hand over his hair, crushing down the curls she's made wild. "Maggie, me and men... It's like you and sushi. You don't crave it, but you don't hate it. You don't suggest it, but if someone else really wants it then you'll go along and you'll have a good time." 

She can feel her eyes rolling and struggles to stop them. Seriously? Penises and sushi weren't the same. Not at all. Penises are great, amazing. Too long without access to one put her in a mood. There's nothing not to love about a recreational encounter with a penis. OK, the mess, but that was easily contained. Sushi was something different entirely. It's just overpriced fish, and while she could afford it she couldn't get excited about it. 

Andrew's hand is tentative as it reaches for her, sliding over her shoulder and down her arm, then back up her side to graze her breast. His thumb toys with her nipple, watching the peak firm up, and he smiles to himself before asking, "Are we OK?" 

"I have one hard nipple and one soft one. I feel unbalanced." 

"I can fix that," he says. 

His hand moves to her other breast, and she has to admit that he loves them in a way she doesn't. Sure, she appreciates their aesthetic, but he adores her breasts the way she adores the valves of the heart. It's awe mixed with affection and a desire to spend as much time in their presence and getting to know them as possible. Maybe he really could just take or leave encounters with other penises. He did have one of his own to play with whenever he wanted. 

"It's not something you're missing?"

"I really don't, and even if I did, I've chosen you. Only you. Why do you find that hard to believe?" 

Aloud she says, "I do believe you," but in her head she thinks _Because penises are awesome_ and then she reaches for his.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed your writers. Comment, please.


End file.
